1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operation apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, digital cameras capable of not only still image photography but also moving image photography have been on the market. The digital camera has a display unit such as a liquid crystal display (LCD). A user can check a subject before photography from an image displayed on the display unit, or immediately check an acquired image. However, the size increase of a display unit of a portable device is limited, the operation cannot always concentrate on this part. Accordingly, an operation that is performed without seeing is required, and is particularly greatly needed in the scene of active use or in the use in a dangerous situation. When acquiring a still image or moving images and when enjoying the acquired picture or moving images, a visually impaired person is not able to visually perceive the images. Even a physically unimpaired person wishes to perceive images in ways other than visual perception, more easily perform photography, and more enjoy images.
In response to such needs, an apparatus which conveys information regarding a subject in ways other than visual perception has been suggested in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-9106. The camera suggested in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-9106 has a tactile notification unit which uses vibration to notify the user in a tactile manner of whether a particular subject recognized by a subject recognition unit is located in a predetermined region of an acquire image.
In the meantime, an electronic device which generates vibration in an operation unit disposed to correspond to a display panel has been suggested in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-8151. The electronic device according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-8151 detects an operation position on the display panel and vibrates the part at the detected operation position when the user operates the operation unit corresponding to an operation display displayed on the display panel. Thus, the electronic device according to Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2013-8151 provides the user with, for example, the sense of pressing, the sense of tracing, and the sense of touching.
Furthermore, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2001-25034 has suggested, in order to correctly convey image information to a physically unimpaired person, converting image information to embossed image information having embossed dot information, and displaying a perspective protruding and depressed image on a protruding and depressed display device having a surface embossed in accordance with the embossed image information.